


Broken Wings

by Alx_GG



Series: Adashi Spook Week [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 21:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21204344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alx_GG/pseuds/Alx_GG
Summary: Adam is an angel with uneven wingsShiro is a demon with only one wingCould there be a history behind it?





	Broken Wings

_One would think angels and demons were mortal enemies however there were more similarities between them than differences, demons were just as essential as angels in the grand scheme of things._

-

The light coming from above signaled the arrival of an angel to the entrance of Hell

“Good evening,” He said.

“Hey” The demon known as Keith answered him.

“I’m here for the reports, where is the demon in charge?” The angel asked.

“Shiro? You know he’s never here” Keith answered but before the angel could protest, he handed over the reports.

“I don’t know what’s so interesting on Earth that he can’t even hand over his work,” The angel chided.

“Maybe you should go and see” Keith said flippantly, unbeknownst to him, the angel was genuinely considering it.

“Maybe I should, thanks for today’s reports, until next month” He said and waved goodbye.

“Bye, Adam,”

-

_ Angels were tasked on the management of Heaven and the correct assignment of every soul, those who had committed evil were sent to hell were demons made them pay for them, although redemption was possible, only true regret would make it after feeling the pain they inflicted for several lifespans. _

_Demons were not evil, they had a high sense of justice and were not afraid to impart the right punishment, however being around so much evil was never good and they constantly traveled to the earthly grounds to cleanse their minds._

-

Keith patiently waited for Adam to come but when the light shone it showed someone else.

“James? What are you doing here?”

“I am the new courier,”

“Where is Adam?”

“He’s been rotated to the guarding angels”

“You mean he’s on Earth now?”

“Obviously, that is where they work” James rolled his eyes.

“I know!” Keith got his hackles up and handed over the paperwork.

“Good” James took the paperwork but he hesitated “Shiro is there, isn’t he?” 

Keith calmed down “Yeah, of course he is, he can’t stand being here,”

“Earth is pretty big, I doubt they’ll meet,” James offered.

Keith looked at James and didn’t see any sarcasm, only quiet reassurance “Yeah, I guess it is” Keith agreed and watched him go.

-

_Angels worked on Earth as guardian angels, they also needed a resilient mind, humans had to experience hardships, angels needed to understand they couldn’t save everybody and were only able to grant a limited amount of miracles, otherwise they protected people as much they could but sometimes things were bound to happen and they had to understand they were helpless in those situations, like the demons, guardian angels were also rotated with those on Heaven._

-

Adam breathed the air in, as a newcomer he was assigned to a small city with low crime rate, as time passed he’ll be assigned to more complicated areas, he decided to go on a spin and take a good look to his area, this was his first time as a guardian angel, it had taken more time for him to be rotated down to Earth due to a particular thing about him.

His left wing was slightly bigger than his right and it had taken some time to properly adjust a correct flight pattern to it, his time as a courier helped him practice but now he was here and ready for duty.

He heard a shuffle and felt a presence near him, he pulled out his bayard that turned it into his preferred weapon, a lance.

“Whose there?” The sound disappeared, “I know you’re there so better show yourself before I pursue,” He waited for a few seconds before the leaves shuffled and a demon with his hands in the air appeared before him.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you, I was just on my way and didn’t want to bother you” The demon said.

Adam saw the demon before him, he was only slightly taller than him but his build was stronger and wider, he had white hair with a ridiculous fluff in the middle and grey eyes but the features that stood out more were a scar on his nose, and his lack of left wing.

-

_Staying long in Hell was never good and demons were not perfect, just like everyone else, the constant evil permeating the air could possibly make the demon closer to his judged ones than his celestial peers._

_ High ranked demons knows as Archdemons, equal in strength as their counterparts the Archangels, could hold their stay longer so it took both Heaven and Hell by surprise when one of the most powerful Archdemons, Zarkon, rebelled against the Heavens to gain control of both planes. _

-

“Oh, you’re on leave?” Adam asked “Sorry for threatening you,” he shyly apologized.

“It’s alright, I should’ve introduced myself instead of lurking, so I’ll do it now, hi, my name is Takashi Shirogane but please call me Shiro,” He extended his hand towards the angel.

“You’re the one that has Keith hand me over the paperwork!” The angel pointed accusingly at Shiro.

Shiro brought his hand back and sheepishly looked at the angel “I guess you have heard of me,”

“Yes, and as efficient as Keith is, you can’t just leave all the work to him, I don’t understand what is so interesting in here that you can’t seem to stay down there,” Adam reproached.

“You said you were new?” The demon suddenly asked.

“Yes, first time down to Earth really” He said, he saw something flash on the demon’s eyes, it looked like hurt but it was quick and he decided not to press for details.

“Have you made your patrol yet?” Shiro asked.

“No, I was about to,”

“Let me take you, I come here often for my leave, and I’ll show you why I stay so much time here,”

“Fair enough,”

-

_ The Heavens quickly gathered their army to fight Zarkon and his followers but to defeat him they knew they needed their strongest weapon, the Bayards of Old. _

_ Five special and ancient bayards each holding the powers of what held the universe together, those that were deemed worthy would be able to activate them, soon they found their five wielders. _

-

Shiro had showed him everything important on the small city, where the most needed people were, the busiest of times and now one of his favorite places he liked to have some dinner, Adam knew he shouldn’t think much of it but the day had truly been special thanks to Shiro, there was something about him, something that drew the angel in and was glad that Shiro seemed to also be having fun.

“Thank you, for everything,” Adam said.

“It wasn’t a problem, it was nice having someone to show my favorite places,” Shiro said, he locked eyes with Adam, the air around them grew tense as neither move, their eyes kept straying to their lips and they began to close their distance, Shiro moved his hand and carefully touched Adam’s but the moment turned sour when Shiro saw as Adam’s left wing began to shed it’s feathers and revealing black skin, much like his own demonic wing, he immediately let go off Adam and pulled back.

Adam was taken aback and looked behind him, searching the source of Shiro’s distress but saw nothing, everything was as it should, maybe it was for the best, they had only met after all.

“I’ll see you around and good luck!” Shiro said and left without another word.

-

_ They were succeeding on pushing back Zarkon’s forces but the evil Archdemon had a card under his sleeve, the Black Paladin holding the power of cosmos and space on his hands had a weakness. _

_ It happened so fast, Zarkon suddenly changed his attack to a place that had no strategic relevance or reason, only the Black Paladin had a personal worry when he attacked because he knew He was stationed there. _

-

Shiro and Adam crossed paths regularly and with each encounter Adam could only feel something growing inside of him, a fondness for Shiro and each day it looked like Shiro might also feel something for him too but the moment usually died any time Shiro touched him, Adam couldn’t understand why touching him was so bad but he was going to figure it out and he was doing it now.

“Shiro, why are you so scared of touching me?” Adam asked when they were taking a stroll in a park, Shiro looked surprised, it looked fake, very fake.

“Me? No, I-, I’m just not a touchy kind of demon,”

“You can’t even take a glass from my hand without doing maneuvers so you won’t touch me” Adam countered, Shiro was just silent, Adam was tired of this secrecy and decided to take matters on his own hands

In a quick move Adam grabbed Shiro’s arm, he tried to shake it off but Adam had a hard grip, Adam saw as Shiro’s expression turned into horror and he couldn’t understand why until he saw his left hand, the one who has gripping Shiro, it was completely scarred, the sight on his left eye went blurred until he couldn’t see anymore and when he jumped back he saw his left wing was not the white feathered wing he remembered but a black-skinned demonic wing but it all went back to normal as soon as he stopped touching Shiro.

“What is happening? And I want the truth!” Adam cornered Shiro.

-

_ He couldn’t breathe, his greatest fear had come true, his love lay unmoving on his arms, half his body was burned from the attack, one of his beautiful wings was completely gone, there was nothing to be done, he was gone. _

_ The Black Paladin knew there was a chance and it lay deep in the wolf’s lair, with Zarkon’s Witch, he didn’t think it twice and ventured to the enemy’s lair with the body of his love in his arms and undried tears still on his eyes, he wasn’t hurt or attacked, Zarkon knew, had planned for this and the Black Paladin was willing to give whatever was needed to bring his love back. _

-

Both went silent after Shiro finished explaining.

“What was the price?” Adam quietly mumbled, Shiro wasn’t answering “What was it?!” He demanded loudly.

“I would become one of them, my wing to replace your missing one, and your memories, all of them” Shiro mournfully answered.

“Then how? How is Zarkon not ruling today?” Adam asked.

“While I did leave immediately, I still wasn’t an idiot, I knew Zarkon was after me so I sent the Black Bayard to Archangel Allura, she took the role flawlessly and together they defeated Zarkon, I never had to touch the battlefield as a demon,”

“But you were still turned,” 

Shiro shagged his shoulders in defeat “Yeah, that couldn’t be changed,”

Suddenly something occurred to Adam.

“That is why you can’t stand being in Hell, you’re not a demon, you’re an angel!”

“Yes, Keith and his mother, Krolia, looked after me after I was transformed, they love me down there, I pretty much asked for all their paperwork,”

“You mean Archdemon Krolia?! She’s a legend!”

“Yes, she’s pretty sweet but don’t get on her wrong side, specially by misplacing a semi-colon,”

Both went quiet again, all the truth was out in the open

“I hope you don’t hate me, for covering the truth,” Shiro said after a few minutes of silence.

“I could never be angry at you” Adam softly said, Shiro turned hopeful eyes at him, “I never imagined someone would love me enough to give up their lives so I could have mine,” He sweetly said.

“Of course I love you!” Shiro took his hands “You’ve always been my entire world, I couldn’t let you go just like that and I would do it again if I had to” His bravado came to a halt and let go of Adam’s hands, “Sorry, you must know you don’t owe me anything, you musn’t force any feeling towards me, I’m fine with what we have now”

“You may be but I’m not” Adam said with a smile, Shiro looked at him confused when Adam leaned forward and kissed him, Shiro wasted to time and held Adam tightly against him.

“Is this alright then, Shiro?” Adam asked when they finally broke the kiss.

“Of course” Shiro said and smiled widely “And please, call me Takashi,”


End file.
